


Bad Romance

by Dhvxni03



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), jeronica - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Vughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhvxni03/pseuds/Dhvxni03
Summary: Veronica Lodge. The owner of 'LODGE', the most successful multinational company in the present day. She has only one soft spot and that is her little three year old daughter.Forsythe Pendelton Jones the Third. More commonly known as Jughead, or the author of the three books in the series, "Dark Nights".Veronica moves back to Riverdale with her daughter to cross paths with one of her favorite authors.They share few year old memories and all the nostalgia uncovers the paths of lust, love and luck waiting for the raven-haired twenty three year olds.A Vughead/Jeronica Fanfic.I do not own the characters, the media or the songs used.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Introduction

Veronica Lodge

Veronica Lodge, the business figure that everyone looks upto. The founder and owner of the luxury fashion brand 'LODGE', the new fashion icon.  
The wind hits her face lightly as the car zooms closer to the town with pep. The oddly satisfying smell of the soil enters her system and her thoughts get webbed into a collection of memories connected to Riverdale. A small smile break onto her face thinking about her time here.  
As the meadows skip past, she feels the little weight on her lap shift. She looks down to see her daughter stirring awake.   
“Mama...are we there yet?” Rebecca asks.  
“We are close, sweetie.”   
Rebecca had slept the moment they had hailed the taxi.  
“I am hungry.” she says rubbing her eyes.  
“Well, I remember you packed those cookies of yours, didn't you?” Veronica asks her, remembering how she hadn't let Veronica touch her bag. She wanted to pack it on her own, as per her, she was 'three and a half and not a child anymore'.

“I may have forgotten.” she says looking down.  
“Then, next time are you going to let mama pack your bag?”   
“Yes.” she mumbles.

Veronica reaches behind Rebecca, pulls out a pack of cookies from her own handbag and hands it to Rebecca. She looks at it and gets excited as they are her favorite choco-chip cookies. Her eyes start gleaming with happiness and Veronica chuckles looking at her reaction to food.   
“Thank you Mama!” she squeals and hugs Veronica but pulls away quickly as she is too desperate to open the pack.  
“You're welcome, sweetie.” Veronica smiles and turns her head just in time to see the neon red lights of Pop's.   
She immediately tells the driver to stop. She looks at Rebecca who looks a little ruffled due to the driver suddenly halting to a stop.   
“Do you want to stop for some food?” Veronica asks her daughter.   
Rebecca looks up and examines the diner of Pop's, her features relaxing at the sight of a young waitress serving a fresh burger.  
“Yes please!” she immediately agrees when she sees a glass full of chocolate milkshake.  
Veronica pays for the ride, and with their luggage, they set off to Pop's. Veronica notices many changes having been made from the last time she was here. Pop's had expanded the area, beautiful flowers had been lined all around the diner, and something that strikes her the most is that the rooftop now holds a large screen and a board is hung up on the ledge that says, “Open 24/7 Movie under the Stars.”   
Seven years ago she had set foot in this very same diner. Back then, it had been empty except for the girl and boy next door. 

Her observations are put to a stop when her daughter guys at her hand with her own little one. She looks down and sees Rebecca drooling over someone's double cheese burger. Veronica notices a few crumbs of the cookies at the corner of her mouth, so she reaches down and wipes her mouth with her thumb.  
“Shall we go in?” Veronica asks.  
“Yes!” without a moment of hesitation.

They enter and are greeted by a dark-skinned, silver haired, pleasent faced woman.   
“Hello, what would you like to have?” she asks, a beautiful smile on her face.  
“Hi! Veronica Lodge.” Veronica introduces herself with a smile.  
“So you are the Veronica Lodge? I am so grateful to finally meet you, ma'am!” the silver haired woman says.  
“Please, call me Veronica. Where is Pop Tate?” she asks.  
“Oh where are my manners!? I am Eileen Tate. Pop Tate's daughter, he retired two years ago. He talks a lot about you, about how you saved this diner.”  
“Haha..oh I didn't do much, I was just a girl with a lot of money. Well, will I get to meet the great man?” Veronica asks referring to Pop Tate.  
“Oh, he will be thrilled to see you! You can come by any time. We shifted into the Andrews house after they moved to New Zealand.”   
“I will surely stop by, I haven't seen Pops in five years. By the way, this is my daughter Rebecca.” she says looking down at her daughter, who is busy looking around the diner, not listening to her mom or the lady.  
“She is really cute but I think she is more interested in the food than in talking to me, right now.” Eileen says.  
“She is always more interested in food than in talking.” Veronica says.  
“What will you have Veronica? It's on the house!” she says and walks to the reception before Veronica can protest.  
“What will you have Reb? Double cheeseburger?”   
“Yes and a chocolate milkshake, size venti!” she exclaims.  
“Sweetie, look at your tummy, it's so little. You won't be able to have all of that after the cookies. So let's get tall okay? And not venti. Then if you still have space in your tummy for milkshake, you can have from mine. Okay? Fair enough?”   
“Fair enough.” Rebecca nods. They had reached the reception and Eileen was looking at the exchange between the mother and daughter with a marvelled smile. Before Veronica can place the order, Rebecca stops her and asks her if she can go pick flowers.  
“Yes, but do not pluck, okay?  
“Okay mama, can I pick the fallen ones?”   
“Yes.”  
She runs off just as her mother allows it.

Jughead Jones the Third

Jughead Jones, also known as Forsythe Pendelton Jones the Third. The author of the many award-winning, bestselling books of the series, “Dark Nights”, based on the mysteries of Riverdale.   
Jughead sits in the diner of Pop's. The constant chatter that never failed to provide him with inspiration, today, did nothing. The keys of his laptop didn't give him the feeling of familiarity anymore. It instead brought him miserable thoughts of how he was a failure. He had had this writer's block for quite a while now. He felt that he was a good writer till the time Riverdale had provided him with drama and now that it had returned to a town like any other normal one, he was stuck.   
He couldn't think of a plot.

He looks at the cursor blinking at him, mocking him. He racks his brain again, desperate for the slightest bit of anything that he can come up with. He finally gives up, just like he has been giving up the past few weeks. His last book finished a few weeks ago and was released in the market a week ago. Already a hundred thousand copies of that book have been sold.

He, once again, looks at the the almost blank screen. The only words written are, "And then". He, irritatedly, shuts the laptop and lays his head down on it. 

A while later, he feels someone poke on his beanie. He lifts his head, meaning to shout at the person but sees a little girl. A little girl, shorter than the table, with tan skin and huge hazel eyes, looking up at him with her hands behind her back. He feels his anger fade away and she speaks, her voice thin and sweet, “Are you sad? My mama says that you shouldn't let sadness get to you and ruin your happiness. I don't understand her, but she says this every time I am sad. I think what she means is that if you become sad you will stop liking everything and I do not want to stop liking food. I love food. So, you shouldn't be sad if you love food.” she said the last line uncertainly because she didn't know if the man in front of her liked food.

Jughead couldn't help but reciprocate her huge smile. And he had to admit that she was a talkative little girl but she was right.   
“You and your mama are really wise.” he says.  
“My mama is very very smart.”   
Jughead chuckles, the feeling of smiling felt new to him. And this little girl had made it happen. She had made the sulky boy smile.  
“I got these flowers from outside, you should have them. They smell really nice.” the little girl says and hands him a few little sunflowers along with one or two purple flowers.   
“Thank you!” he says.  
“Don't get sad again. I have to go now, my mama will be waiting for me. I am very hungry. Bye!” she says and runs away into the opposite direction from where she had come from. 

The smile still hasn't left his face, as he holds the little flowers in his hands. He carefully places them in the pocket of his jacket.


	2. Sunflowers

Veronica Lodge

“Yeah? He was sad so you gave him your flowers?” Veronica says as she bites into her burger. It has the same taste that Pop's burgers had. There had to be some secret recipe.  
“Yeah.” she answers back, sipping her milkshake.  
“Did you ask him why he was sad?”   
“No...” her daughter answers, disappointed in herself.  
“But he was smiling when I left.” her daughter adds.  
Veronica smiles at her.  
“You did good, sweetie.” Veronica says to her.   
She sips the last of her milkshake and looks at her daughter who is drinking the milkshake with an awfully strained expression. Veronica laughs a little.  
“Are you full, sweetie?” she asks her.  
“Yes...” she says embarrassedly. Veronica smiles and she knows her daughter hates to be wrong. Rebecca thought she could have had the whole venti sized but she wasn't able to complete the tall one after the heavy double cheeseburger.

“I am excited to see my new room, mama.” Rebecca tells her mom as they finish their food and get up to gather their luggage.  
“Aunty Emma put a lot of effort into it. You will love it.” Veronica said referring to her assistant Emma, who had come here months ago to design their house and to make it ready to move in. Emma had become an important part of Veronica's and Rebecca's life.   
“I am hoping to see the flowers. Bye!” she waves and runs away before Veronica can stop her. 

Veronica sighs and walks towards the door with her little black trolley trailing behind her and her designer handbag clinging onto her arm. She is almost at the door when she spots an all too familiar beanie. His head is laid on the laptop and there is a little sunflower being twirled between his fingers.

She smiles to herself.

Jughead Jones

Jughead lays his head back down thinking about the little girl who had given him flowers. He can't help but connect the little girl to one of the little sunflowers that she had given him. She was just like the sunflower. All happy and high spirited and carefree. A smile forms on his face yet again.

He takes out one of the sunflowers from his pocket and twirls it around in his hand. He lays his head once again, on the laptop. 

A good while later, he hears a sound, close to him, saying, “Who would have thought Rachel and Jones will have a reunion? That too at Burger's.”   
The voice is just too familiar and the person is referring to his book. In his book, the character of Veronica is named after the 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' character of Rachel. Rachel! He looks up with wide eyes, the sunflower falling from his hand.   
“Veronica...” he manages to utter.   
There is she sits, in the same booth across from him. Her face displays a wide affectionate smile.   
“Veronica.” he says again, not being able to finish the sentence.

Veronica gets up and so does he. She spreads her arms wide open and says, “Bring it in, pal!”   
He rushed forward and hugs her, still not being able to believe that she is really hear.   
“It's been so long, Jones. So long.”   
They pull apart and he gets a good look at her. She has a beautiful deep neck bodycon black dress on that fits her perfectly. Her hair are set straight across her shoulders. She is stripped of any jewellery but she hasn't ever looked more graceful.  
“I have so many questions right now, Veronica.”  
She let out a small light laugh, “Believe me I know, Jughead. that is why I am hosting a little get-together tonight. I would love for you to come. If possible, come a little early. Let's catch up. I really have to get going, my daughter is waiting and I have a house to move into but I'll see you later today.” she smiled, all through the explanation, she had carefully slipped a royal blue and gold invitation into Jughead's hand. And daughter? She had a daughter?  
“I also have these invitations to pass on.” she adds.  
Jughead smiles despite the uncomfortable feeling on his insides. He had too many questions right now.  
“Sure Veronica, I will see you later today. Do you have anything I can help with? Do you want me to pass out these invitations of yours?”   
“No, no, no, I will handle that. You, sir, just grace me with your presence at my abode tonight.” she smiles.  
“You are too kind, Veronica.”   
She smiles, gives him a small quick hug and waves goodbye, pulling the black suitcase behind.   
‘Always in a hurry.’ he thought to himself, shaking his head with a small smile upon his lips. He is about to sit when he notices the fallen little sunflower. He picks it up and looks at it. 

Today, so far, had been a good day. A good day in so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Leave comments and kudos if you did. Suggestions and constructive criticism are ALWAYS welcome!!


	3. Rebecca Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her daughter is introduced and he cannot believe it...

Veronica Lodge

Veronica looks at her daughter jumping around in their new home, exclaiming how much she loves her new lilac purple room. A while later, as she tires herself out, she sits beside Veronica and hugs her.   
"Mama, can we call aunty Emma later? I want to thank her."   
"You can call her any time you want. No matter how busy she may be, she knows better than to miss your calls." Veronica smiles and pulls Rebecca onto her lap.

She brushes hair away from her face and looks into her keen hazel eyes.  
"My childhood friends will come over today. Would you like to introduce yourself to them?" Veronica asks her.  
"Yes!! Yes! Will they be like aunty Cheryl and aunty Toni?" she asks, excitedly.  
"Decide that for yourself. But they will be fun to hang out with. I will call you when they come, okay?"   
"Okay! Did you know aunty Emma has set a little doll house for me too?"  
"I did not know, aunty Emma is surely spoiling you."   
"She is the best!" Rebecca kisses her mom's cheek and jumps of the couch to run into her room. 

Veronica smiles and gets up asking herself how she was blessed with a wonder like Rebecca. She walks into the kitchen and is about to make herself a nice old cup of coffee when the doorbell rings. She walks towards the door, tying her hair in a messy bun. 

Jughead Jones

Jughead stands in front of the mirror, examining himself. He looks normal, good. He doesn't want to stress himself out over dressing up just for visiting Veronica. Although he was a little nervous. In his defense, she was a budding multi-millionaire. 

He wonders who else will be there earlier. Who else she would have invited to 'catch up'. He sighs. Today morning, she looked really different. Everything about her seemed different. Her style, her manner, he couldn't help but think of it all as just a facade. A facade she used to guard herself and to not let anyone get to her. 

He is getting more and more excited to get to know the new Veronica. He locks the door of his apartment and heads down to his car. He also considers buying her a little welcoming gift, so he makes a quick stop at the florist to buy her a bouquet. Taking another look at the address that is not Pembroke he drives off.

He reaches her apartment quick enough. It is a tall building with several floors and it looks quite fine. Although, he doesn't understand why Veronica doesn't just buy a bigger house or mansion for herself. She is a millionaire. This feels very weird to him, a few years ago, Veronica had been his classmate, his friend and now, five years later, she was back again with a all new personality. Her 'LODGE' brand was one of those luxury fashion brands that people go crazy for. He, himself, owned a pair of shirts from 'LODGE' and he knew why the brand was so famous and in-demand. They fit him perfectly, like a glove. And the fits never failed. A few weeks ago he had bought Betty a handbag from 'LODGE', it had cost him a fortune.

By now, he has forgotten all about her daughter as there are too many things going on in his brain. He can't help but keep thinking who all will be there earlier to the actual get together. He also remembers how she had used his book's reference this morning at Pop's. In his book, he had changed the name of Pop's to Burger's along with all the character's names. Did that mean she has read his books?

He takes the elevator to seventh floor and rings the doorbell. Clicking of heels and a ruffling on the other side of the door are heard by Jughead. He expects to see some three to four people along with Veronica sitting on the couch waiting for him.

The door is opened to reveal Veronica. She is in the same clothes she was in this morning and her hair is tied up in a messy bun. She looks quite relaxed and laid back. He likes that she doesn't have the need to be formal with him. She smiles a wide smile when she looks at him.

"Jughead! Come on in!" she exclaims and gives him a quick hug.   
He hands her the bouquet, "Here you go, my lady." he says.  
She smiles and smells the flowers, "Thank you but there was no need of it."   
"Make yourself comfortable." she adds pointing to the couch. He is surprised to see no one else there. Only him.

Once they are settled on the little couch she says, "Five years, Jughead. Look at you, you have changed so much!"   
"I have not changed as much as you, Veronica. I mean, never would I have imagined sitting in the same room as the owner of 'LODGE', let alone be a friend of the founder."   
"Please, Jughead let's not talk about that. We are friends. Money shouldn't come between our friendship. Just, let's not talk about it. Okay? Now, I think you'll have loads of questions? So, ask away."  
Jughead smiles.  
"Okay, so why suddenly move to Riverdale? I think you were in New York, right?"   
"So, I love New York, Rebecca, my daughter loves New York but I wanted her to have humble beginnings. In New York, it's paparazzi everywhere. I do not want her to get over her head because of money. I want her to grow on her own, independently, I don't want her to be dependent on my money. If the company sinks or if we are not left with any fortune, I don't want her to suffer. She has to learn how to take care of herself. The best place I could think of was Riverdale."  
"Wow. You really had your reasons right?"  
"Yeah, I don't want her to be dependent on my money like I was on my father's." She says with distaste.  
"So, Rebecca, can I meet her?" Jughead asks keenly.  
"Right now, she is too engrossed in her new dollhouse. But I have asked her to introduce herself once everyone is here. I could call her now, but she won't talk to you properly." Veronica says.  
Jughead nods understandingly.  
"So, are we in that stage of relationship where I can ask you about her father?" Jughead asks.  
"Of course, Jughead, we were always in that stage of relationship. You can ask me anything. Now, her father, right? I do not know who her father is, and before you get any wrong thoughts, I just want to clear up that she is not my DNA." she looks at Jughead intently.  
Jughead feels confused but he nods.   
"It was in the first year of business. I was about to go for work, I opened the door and there she was. In a beautiful little pink basket at my doorstep. There was no note or no name. Nothing. So, I took her in and so far, she has been the best thing that has happened in my life."   
Jughead is shocked and surprised. He doesn't know what to say so he smiles at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was super boring. But I swear it gets interesting!


	4. Juicehead

Veronica Lodge

Her and Jughead have been talking for a while now.   
“So how is Betty?” Veronica asks.  
“She is good, we aren't together at the moment.”  
“Oh, what happened?”  
“I had to focus on the fourth book and I couldn't give her time. And I thought it wasn't fair to her so we are on a break. We still hang out though. I still love her, she still loves me. It's just this way, there's no pressure. And we are fine with it.” he hesitated a little and to Veronica he sounds almost unsure.  
But Veronica nods.  
“It wouldn't be awkward right? I invited her too.”  
“Oh no. This morning you used a 'Dark Nights' reference. So...?”  
“Oh, I love the books. At first, I started reading it because we were friends and it felt like an obligation but halfway through the first book, I fell in love with your writing. After, I was hooked. I love the way you have changed the storyline a little, it makes it more interesting.” Veronica smiles. He grins.  
He likes the way she is honest with him, after all these years.  
“So, were you in touch with anyone since you moved?”  
“Yes, actually I was in touch with Cheryl, Toni, Sweets, Fangs and Kevin.”   
Jughead nods. He understands why she wasn't in touch with any members of their 'core Four', they had never treated her fairly. 

“I am going to get coffee, my head has been hurting since we landed. Would you like some?”   
“No, thank you.”   
She walks to the kitchen to make herself a nice cup of coffee and again, the doorbell rings. She groans and massages her head when Jughead shouts out to her, “I'm getting it!”   
She mutters a thanks to no one in particular and hears the coffee machine ping and her beloved coffee is ready. She gets it into a mug and walks out asking Jughead, “Who is it?”   
“Betty.” he answers.  
Veronica practically runs out into the hall and hugs the girl next door. 

“Betty, hi!”   
“V!”   
“How are you? Oh my God! It has been so long!”   
“I am good and yes, it has been long. So very long.”   
“Sit, enjoy the company of our other guest. Do you want anything? Coffee? Juice? Champagne?” Veronica asks.  
“No, thank you V.” Betty smiles politely.  
“Hey! I did not get all those choices!” Jughead playfully protests.  
Veronica smirks and rolls her eyes.

“So, Betty, what is new? What have you been doing?”  
“I got back the register and now I am running it.”  
“I can totally see it. You were training for it since high school. You know, running the blue and gold.”  
Betty laughs a little and says, “Yes, but I did not see you training to be a big business woman.”  
Veronica smiles humbly.   
All of a sudden, there was a clang from behind them and a voice follows, “Owww!”   
Veronica smiles, knowing her child, she may have fallen. Jughead looks at her inquiringly, “Do we need to check up on her?” he asks.  
“Nah! She'll be fine. She'll come out on her own.”   
“Who are you talking about?” Betty asks, still confused.  
“My daughter, Rebecca.”  
Betty's eyes widened and she gaped at Veronica.   
“Can we meet her?” Betty asks her.  
“She'll be out any time now.”  
And as if on due, Rebecca walks out.

“Mama, I fell.”   
“Well, does it hurt?”   
“No, not much.” she says and looks up at Betty.  
She gets shy and gets into her mother's lap, burying her face in Veronica's shoulder.  
“I told you about my friends, right? She is my friend.”  
Betty walks to where Veronica is sitting and introduces herself.  
“Hi Rebecca, I am Betty.”  
Rebecca turns around a little and smiles at the blonde head.   
“Hi aunt Betty.” she says and turns her head to look at the other friend of her mother's.  
Her eyes widen and so do Jughead's.  
She jumps of her mother all of a sudden and says, “Mama! I gave my flowers to him!” she says pointing at Jughead.  
Veronica looks at Jughead, as if to confirm her daughter's words and her words are confirmed to be right.

“She is Rebecca? Wow! Well, today, she actually made me happy.” he says in simple words looking at Rebecca.  
Rebecca smiles proudly.  
Jughead explains the events of his morning to them, including the writer's block and how Rebecca gave him flowers. Then he introduces himself to Rebecca.  
He crouches down onto the floor and holds his hand out for her to shake.  
“Hi, I am Jughead.” he says, not feeling the need to add his last name to the introduction.  
For a moment she looks at him with wide eyes and slowly a smile appears on her face.  
“Hi Jughead, I am...Juicehead!” she exclaims, throwing her arms into the air.  
Veronica raised her eyebrow.  
“I definitely did not name my daughter Juicehead.”   
Jughead laughs and sits back on the couch, looking at enthusiastic 'Juicehead'.

Rebecca raises her hands and addresses Jughead, “Can you carry me?”  
“Rebecca, do not trouble the man.” her mother says.  
“No trouble at all." Jughead says coolly, picks Rebecca up and placed her on his lap.  
“Now, Juicehead is in Jughead!” she exclaims and the three adults laugh.


	5. Breathtaking

Jughead Jones

Jughead sits in front of his laptop. The screen no longer blank. The return of Rachel being written down onto the document along with the arrival of her mysterious daughter. He starts recalling their little reunion once again.  
Later on, Fangs and Kevin had arrived and Rebecca had been overjoyed to meet her uncles for the first time. Rebecca insisted on calling her aunts, Cheryl and Toni. Betty had expressed her sorrow when she had got to know that Veronica was in touch with Choni and not her and Veronica had ever so nicely apologized and B&V were back together. It had been an amazing night. Sweet pea couldn't come as he had work in his steel factory but they would do this more often since Veronica was back now.

•

The next morning, Jughead wakes up to the sound of birds chirping. The sun gleams on his face and he looks around himself, realizing that he had slept on the couch last night. He looks at the time. 'Veronica would be up by now' he thinks to himself.   
He had planned to take Veronica and Rebecca out for lunch, since she had a headache yesterday and they just moved in.

He plans everything one last time in his head while his coffee brews. He puts bitter on two dry slices of bread toast and with coffee, gulps it all down. 

After getting ready, he grabs his car keys and heads down. He is almost in the car, when he remembers something important and rushes back up to the house. He looks for the jacket he had worn yesterday and finds it under the bed. He gets those sunflowers out of it. They are now getting dry so he quickly puts them in water, in a glass and keeps it near the window sill. He heads back down to the garage and makes a mental note of bringing a pot and soil and planting them when free. 

Listening to the morning news, he quickly reaches Veronica's apartment. 

He knocks on the door, keeping in mind that Rebecca may be asleep.   
The door opens after a while to reveal Veronica. Her hair up in a messy bun, silk pajamas clinging to her body and a coffee mug in her hand. She looks like she hasn't slept all night.

"Hi Jughead!" she says.  
Jughead smiles wondering if he had come at the right time.  
"Hey Veronica! Is it a good time?"  
"Yes, yes, come on in."  
"Thank you. You look tired, did you have a good night's sleep?"   
"Actually, no. Rebecca has not been sleeping. She sleeps at odd times and...yeah."   
Jughead nods.   
"So, what brings you here?" she adds  
"I was actually thinking of taking you and little Juicehead out for lunch but if you are tired today, we can go later."  
"That is so considerate of you, Jughead. If it's not too much trouble, we would love to go. I am especially not in the mood to cook today."  
"Great then, how about I come back after two hours?"   
"No need for so much pain, just stay. Anyways, Rebecca will love to see you first thing in the morning. She kept talking about how fun you were till 2 am."   
Jughead puffs his chest out proudly.  
"I am the fun uncle Jughead! Wait, no, uncle sounds too old."   
Veronica laughs and says, "She's in the room, asleep. I'll go wake her up."

Jughead politely waits outside, occasionally hearing cute little groans from the room. Finally Veronica comes outside and exhaustedly smiles at him.  
"Just put her to bath. After a while, she'll be all yours."   
Jughead smiles and moves forward to sit on the island with Veronica.  
"How was New York?"   
"To be frank, I uncovered my true self there. I loved the place, made some awesome friends, started 'LODGE' and life was pretty wonderful with Rebecca. She, too, had her friends there. But where New York is all 'work, work, work', Riverdale is more at peace. I needed that peace."   
Jughead nods and just then Rebecca walks out of the room, wearing black leggings and a white hoodie that made her look even tinier than she already is. She tries to dry her dirty blonde hair by shaking out the drops of water with her hand.

She looks up and a huge smile washes over her and looking at her huge smile, Jughead smiles. He gets off the stool and crouches low with his arms open as she runs towards him with full speed.  
"Jughead!" she cries into his neck.  
"Juicehead!" He replicates her tone.  
She giggles as she had completely forgotten about that.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I am here to take you to lunch."   
"Wait, but what about my breakfast?" she asks looking at her smiling mother.  
"It is too late for breakfast. I'll make you something light like cereal, okay?" Veronica asks.  
"I can make her some little breakfast if you want. You go get ready." Jughead volunteers.  
"No, it's fine. I just heated the milk for my coffee, I'll put it in her cereal. It'll barely take two minutes." she smiles, her hands already working the cereal box open.  
"I just need you to tell me what kind of restaurant we'll be going to so I'll decide my clothing that way." she adds.  
"It's fine dining." Jughead answers.

Soon, Veronica too is ready. She unlocks the room, interrupting Jughead's interview with Rebecca, and steps out. She is wearing a gorgeous gold dress and she looks like the most beautiful woman on earth. Jughead sucks a breath in as she twirls around showing her dress to Rebecca and Jughead.  
Everything about her feels and looks breathtaking.


	6. Ooh La la

“What is it? You two are staring! Do I look bad? Is it too much? I mean, you said fine dining so...I'll just go change.” Veronica says and turns around but is stopped by Jughead saying, “No, no, no, you look good! The dress looks good!”  
She turns around, “Really?”  
“Really."   
“But way to come along and intimidate a person.” Jughead says pointing at his casual clothing.  
Veronica smiles embarrassedly.  
“I can go change if you want.” she offers once again  
“No, I guess I will go back to my house and change.”  
“Wait a second, I'll be right back." Veronica says and goes into her room.  
She looks for the Louis Vuitton bag in her closet. As she finds it, she steps out and hands it to Jughead.  
“It was a sort of reunion gift. I got it for all of you, I was supposed to give it yesterday but between all the chaos I forgot. So, here you go. Take a look at it, if it fits and if you like it, you can put it on.” 

Jughead looks amazed. He opens the huge box, only to reveal a button down shirt along with slim fit pants and a blazer to go with it. On top of it all is a glass bottle of perfume. He looks up at her and Veronica knows he is going to protest so she cut him off.  
“Jughead, do not say no. Please. Plus, you don't have a choice, we have to go. Chop-chop hobo, go change.”   
Jughead chuckles and rolls his eyes.  
“Classic Veronica Lodge.” 

After a while, he comes out of the room, straightening the collars and he looks at Veronica uncertainly.  
Veronica grins, giving him a thumbs up.  
“Ooh la la! If only Betty were here to see you.” she smirks.  
He laughs and says, “True. Very true, Lodge.”   
Veronica laughs along.   
“You look pretty Jughead!” Rebecca says.  
“Not as pretty as you, though.” he says and winks at little Rebecca.  
Veronica rolls her eyes playfully at the two. She loves looking at her daughter bonding so easily with her friends.  
“One last thing though.” Veronica says, moving closer to Jughead.  
“Let's lose the beanie.” she says and pulls it off.   
“Your wish, my command." He bows.  
Veronica laughs and carefully places the beanie on her couch. 

Rebecca feels intrigued by the beanie and she puts it on. Jughead looks at her and smiles, and Veronica sees that it actually suits her.   
“It matches! Black, white and gray!” she exclaims.   
“Well then, you should definitely wear it.” Jughead says and swoops her up in his arms and she chuckles.  
A smile forms on Veronica's face as she examines the two. 

In Jughead's car, Veronica sits in the passenger's seat, Jughead drove and Rebecca, behind. Veronica looks outside, noticing how developed Riverdale had become. Jughead kept glancing over at Veronica from time to time, to make sure that she is doing fine but Veronica didn't fail to notice. She had a great peripheral vision. 

Jughead switches the radio on after some time of silence. The song 'Stupid Love', by Lady Gaga starts playing. Rebecca jumps up behind in the car. She starts dancing and swaying her hips. One of her hands, holding the beanie in place and the other held out in the air trying to balance herself in the moving car.  
As the chorus starts, she starts singing too, “I want your stupid love, love, ooh!”  
She is by now, practically, dancing in the back seat of the car. Jughead is enthusiastically looks at the little carefree being.   
"I want your stupid love love!” she yells again.   
This happens the whole ride, when Rebecca's favourite songs pop up.  
In the end, Jughead can't hold himself back and tells Veronica, “I absolutely love your daughter!”  
Veronica laughs, “I am pretty sure she loves you just as much.”


	7. Happy Family

Veronica Lodge

"Reservation under the name 'Jughead Jones'." Jughead says to the squeaky guy sitting on the reception of the fancy French restaurant of 'Nuit d'amour'.  
The squeaky guy enters Jughead's name into his monitor, he then looks up and asks, "Table for three?"  
"Yes."  
He smiles and goes inside to check for tables. A second later, he is back outside, ready to lead them to their table.  
"Follow me Mr and Mrs Jones."  
Veronica's eyes widen and she looks at Jughead. He too, looks just as ruffled as her. Before they can protest, the guy from the reception directs them to a table and leaves.

Veronica notices the inside of the restaurant as the aroma of smoke and cheese enters her system, intoxicating her senses and making her feel hungry. It was all in a rather dim setting. Especially for Jughead, Rebecca and Veronica it felt particularly weird as they had entered the room directly from the broad sunlight outside. It strikes Veronica that it is an extremely expensive restaurant as she takes a glance at the laminated menu card. She starts feeling awful for being such a burden on Jughead. 

"Mrs. Jones! What was the guy thinking?" Jughead says taking a seat on the chair across Veronica's after she helps Rebecca onto a chair.  
Veronica laughs, "Cut the poor man some slack. In his defence, you did bring me to a restaurant called 'Nuit d'amour', meaning 'night of love' in French."  
They don't take it that seriously. It was just a mistake.  
"Well, I brought you in at noon and not night, so we're good. It is one of the very few best restaurants in Riverdale."  
"I would have loved any restaurant, really. It didn't have to be a fancy one but I immensely appreciate the thought. So, thank you once again." Veronica says and smiles.  
"Don't thank me, we are friends. Anyway, let's order, shall we?"  
"We shall."

•

They were done with their nice filling midday meal.  
Rebecca is going through the menu as Veronica and Jughead talk about various political events. Rebecca, all of a sudden, exclaims, “Mama look! There is a fruit loop sundae!”  
Veronica understood that it is a demand of hers by the hopeful look in her eyes. Veronica also knows that after all the lunch she had, she wouldn't be able to complete the ice cream and it'll be a waste of money for Jughead.  
She gives Veronica a look and says, “Sweetie, you won't be able to complete it. Next time, okay?”  
Rebecca frowns but nods.  
Just then Veronica gets a call from an unknown number. “I'll be right back." She says and leaves the table.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi V!” the other voice answers.  
“Betty? Hey! How are you?”  
“I am good. So, I was wondering if you want to spend lunch together, we could catch up.”  
“I am so sorry, B. I am literally at lunch right now. Jughead took me and Rebecca out for lunch and we are done, so I would have called you if you would have been a little early.”  
“No, no, it's fine. Ummm..where are you guys?”  
“We are here at Nuit d'amour.”  
“Really? Oh, well, I'll call you later.” Betty said and hung up.  
Veronica sensed something in her voice but she couldn't put a finger on it.

She sets back to the table and looks at Jughead, “Should we go home now?”  
“Wait, I have ordered something, for myself.” Jughead answers.  
Veronica finds it suspicious that Jughead ordered something for himself.  
Soon, the waiter arrives with 'Jughead's' order. The waiter puts on the table a bowl of colourful fruit loop sundae.  
Jughead exclaims, “Oh no! This is too much! I will not be able to have it all! Rebecca, will you please share it with me?” his acting is spot on for someone Rebecca's age.  
“Yes! Thank you Jughead!” Rebecca squeals.  
Veronica gives a stern look to Jughead. He smirks at her, puts a spoonful of that ice cream in his mouth and gives a last wink to Veronica. Veronica rolls her eyes playfully.

To someone looking at the three people would think of them as one little happy family with the father spoiling his daughter and the mother trying to get things into order.


	8. Slept With Jughead

The day did not end just at lunch. Jughead then, took the mother-daughter for a long drive. They sat for a while in the park, watching Rebecca swing about on the swing. They then went down for Chinese dinner and this time, it was Veronica's treat. It took her a lot of protesting against Jughead to pay for the dinner.   
Now, they were finally back to Veronica's apartment.

Jughead Jones

Jughead parks the car and looks over at Veronica who already looks sleepy. They got out of the car and Jughead swooped Rebecca up in his arms, who tucked her chin over his shoulder and laid her head there. He loved the bond that was forming between him and Rebecca.   
They reached Veronica's apartment and he noticed that Rebecca had fallen asleep, in his arms. Veronica sighs a sigh of relief. He remembered her telling him that Rebecca hadn't been sleeping.   
Veronica reaches up to entangle Rebecca from Jughead but Jughead moves away.  
"It's fine, go to sleep. I'll watch her for tonight." he whispers to her.  
"But-" Veronica tries to protest but is cut off by Jughead.  
"It's fine, really! Go sleep." he says and removes his beanie from Rebecca's head, setting it on the couch.  
She looks up at him gratefully.  
"Thank you, Jughead." She whispers.  
"You're welcome. Now, good night." He smiles and walks to Rebecca's room.  
"Good night!" she whispers back, gratefulness pouring out of her voice.

Jughead enters the all-purple bedroom of Rebecca Lodge. He removes his shoes and blazer and is about to detach himself from Rebecca but finds that she has his shirt clenched in her fists. He considers this and with her still in his arms, sits down onto the bed. He slowly lies down as to not wake her up. Sleeping in a shirt and trousers is a little uncomfortable for him but he can manage that for one night. 

He drifts off to sleep with Rebecca tight against his chest. The sound of her little heart beating, resounding all through his body. 

•  
Veronica Lodge

Veronica wakes up. After a long time, she had a peaceful night. The stretches across the bed as her muscles relax as she makes her way to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth, thinking how great yesterday had been. A smile forms on her face. Once she is done with all the refreshing stuff she silently walks into Rebecca's room. 

Her heart flutters when she looks at the two. Rebecca's little body is as close to Jughead as it can be. Both her hands are tucked into her chest, her head rests on Jughead's arm and Jughead's other hand encloses her body close to him.   
Rebecca has never gotten so close to someone in just one day.   
She takes a picture, just to keep the memory stored and posts it on her Instagram.

She walks out, a smile on her face, and decides to make some breakfast of pancakes.

Betty Cooper

Betty Cooper. The owner of the Riverdale register. Recently broke up with her boyfriend, Jughead Jones.   
Betty sits on the couch, Dagwood playing beside her. The sight of Dagwood and Juniper still send jolts through her heart. Jolts of extreme hurt.  
She had called her ex-best friend yesterday, and she was out with her ex-boyfriend. He said he needed time but he moved on fast. Did he like Veronica? No, he couldn't, right? They just met. But they did know eachother long before it. 

All of this thinking about Jughead was messing her brain so she goes back to thinking about how she and Veronica could spend time together.  
She decides to pay her a little visit. She stresses herself out over deciding what to wear. She doesn't want to admit it, but she is a little intimidated by Veronica and all her success at such a young age. That too, she did all that while raising a child. 

Raising a child. Her heart aches again, just thinking about it.

She sighs and checks herself out in the mirror once again. 

All of a sudden, her phone pings, marking the incoming notification.  
She opens her phone to see a notification saying, 'Veronica Lodge has posted in a long time.'. She clicks on the notification and her Instagram page opens. The blue tick of verification beside her name showing bright.   
She swipes down and sees her post.   
It is a picture of Rebecca sleeping in the arms of a raven haired boy. The raven-haired boy had a small smile on his face. He was smiling in his sleep. His arms enclosed the little girl and there was hardly any space between them.   
The caption said, "Bonding time with @jughead.j. It is safe to say that the bonding is going very well. She has started liking him more than me." 

Betty felt enraged and hurt as she double tapped on the post by force.   
A tear slipped her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

•

Betty knocks on the dark oak door of Veronica's apartment. A while later, the door opens and a pajama clad Veronica is seen. Her silk shorts and shirt, perfectly fitting her. Her hair was up in ponytail with a few strands escaping the pony and a coffee mug in her hand. 

"Hi B!" She says, leaving the door open for Betty to come in.   
"Hey V! How are you?"  
"Better than I was yesterday. I had the best sleep. How are you?" She says.  
"I am great. So, saw your post. Jughead stayed over."  
"Yeah, he is in Rebecca's room. Oh boy, the sleep I had without Rebecca! It is a little selfish to say but can't blame me. Coffee?"  
Betty forces a laugh and shakes her head.

After a while of talking, Jughead comes out of Rebecca's room yawning, his chest was bare as he held up his shirt form last night.   
"Veronica, where are my yesterday's clothes? Oh hi Betty!" he says and yawns again.  
"I have kept them in my room. One second, I'll get them." Veronica answers.  
"So Betty, how are you?"  
"I am good. What about you?"  
"I am great, want to hang out later?"  
Betty shrugs "Alright."

Veronica comes out and throws a light gray tee towards Jughead who swiftly catches it.  
"Did you sleep well?" Veronica asks, taking a seat beside Betty.  
"I slept awesome. Oh By the way, Rebecca's up."  
"Really? She didn't kick or anything?" Veronica asks, shocked.  
"No, I guess that is special treatment for you." he smirks.  
Rebecca, just as he says that, runs out of her room.  
"Mama! Good morning!"  
"Good morning sweetie! Did you sleep well?" Veronica asks soothing her hair as she lays on Veronica's lap.  
"I slept with Jughead." she says and giggles.   
Veronica laughed a little.


	9. Pennywise

Betty Cooper

"So, I am going to the mall today to shop for Rebecca. Pre-k starts tomorrow." Veronica says as the three people sit in Veronica's hall after a filling lunch.   
"I would love to accompany you and Rebecca if you don't mind. " Jughead says.  
Betty's insides burn up. How can Jughead say that? After all this time!   
"Yes yes, you should come. It will be better for me, she will not nag me. Betty you should come too. I will have a shopping buddy." Veronica says jokingly.  
"Sounds good, I have to buy some stuff too." Betty answers.  
"Well, that's that then. Let's meet in an hour after getting ready." Veronica says after standing up.  
"I'll drive." Jughead volunteered.  
"Or maybe I will drive since the mall is near your houses. I can pick you two up and we'll go." Veronica says logically.  
Betty and Jughead nodded in agreement.

•  
Veronica Lodge

"So, are you excited for your first day of school in Riverdale?" Veronica asks her daughter, as they zoom past the little shops on the street of Riverdale.  
"Yes, I am excited! I wish I find someone like Rhea!" she exclaims thinking about her friend from New York.  
"You fill find great people. Aunt Betty's niece and nephew will also be there, Juniper and Dagwood. Be nice to them okay? And try being their friend."  
Rebecca nodded with a little scowl on her face. Veronica knew that her daughter hated being nagged about how to behave with people and Veronica didn't usually interfere in her friendships and relations but this was necessary as Betty was her friend and it was a social obligation.  
Veronica smiled and ruffled her hair, her eyes on the steering wheel.

A while later, she saw a blur in the distance waving at her. She came to a stop, and the blue now became clear. Before he could even enter the car, Rebecca squealed, "Jughead!!"   
She patted on the leather of the shotgun seat, motioning Jughead to join her. Jughead, who was going to sit behind, gladly joined Rebecca up front. 

Jughead opens the door, sits on the fine leather and picks Rebecca and sets her on his lap.  
"Hi Jughead!" she says, as Veronica starts the car.  
"Hey princess! Going shopping, huh?"  
"Yep, I am going to buy these many clothes.” She spreads her arms as wide as she can, trying not to hit Veronica in the face.   
Jughead laughs and the talks continue.

Soon, they again come to a halt in front of Betty's house.

Betty Cooper

Betty looks at the scene in the car and mentally groans.   
She still puts on a forceful smile.  
She feels jealous of Veronica. Of how close Veronica and Jughead have gotten.  
“Hello aunt Betty!” Rebecca says and Betty's heart melts a little.  
“Hey Rebecca!”

They reach the mall in no time and in the store they part ways.   
Jughead gladly accompanies Rebecca to kids section and Betty along with Veronica walks into the luxurious world of clothes and realizes that Veronica has a lot to buy. Betty also gets a chance to bond with Veronica.  
They shop for a while and Veronica calls Jughead to meet them near the women's trial rooms.

Jughead arrives near the trial rooms, where Betty and Veronica are already waiting. He has a shopping bag full of clothes in one arm and Rebecca in other. Veronica smiles, “So, how was the shopping you two?”   
“It was great. We found a lot of good clothes, right Becks?” he says and grins at 'Becks', who grins back.  
Veronica smiles.  
Betty's heart burns with jealousy but she is good at faking her expressions. She can't believe how Jughead can act so normal after all that had happened and it hurts her. To her it feels like Jughead is trying to hurt her specifically.

Veronica takes the bag from Jughead and goes through all the clothes. Everything is fine except one and she pulls it out, glaring at Jughead, “What is this, Jughead?” she asks, holding it up in front of him.  
“It is what it is. What's wrong?”   
“Jughead! 'What's wrong'!? Look at this! She cannot wear this to school or anywhere else!”  
“But-” he starts to protest but is cut off.  
“It is a pennywise costume Jughead!” she fends.  
“I know, but look how cute she looks in it! She doesn't even look like pennywise! She looks like a little cute bundle of joy!” Jughead says as he puts the costume on Rebecca, over her clothes.  
Veronica rolls her eyes.  
“And where is she supposed to wear it?”   
“Halloween.” Jughead says seriously.  
Veronica sighs exasperatedly and turns around to lead Rebecca into one of the trial room and Jughead high fives Rebecca for their little victory, before setting her in the floor so she could follow her mother. 

After the mother-daughter pair left, Betty turns to look at Jughead and cannot control herself.  
“Why Jughead? Why are you trying to hurt me? Do you realize how much it pains?!” she says, expecting Jughead to know what she is talking about but he doesn't. He looks at her confused and reaches forward to wipe her tears away but she moves back and out of his reach.  
“What are you talking about Betts? Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry.”   
Betty rolls her eyes in the most vicious way, “If you cared about me, you wouldn't be doing this.” she says.  
Before Jughead can ask her further, they hear the click of one of the trial rooms. Jughead looks at Betty as Betty hurriedly wipes her tears away.  
Rebecca walks out, striking a pose at Jughead and Jughead just smiles as his mind is clouded by Betty and her sudden tears.   
Veronica says, “Everything else is of the same size category for Rebecca, so I don't think she will have to try them all. I'll go change. Betty, don't you want to try out the ones you have picked?”  
Betty nods and the two women walk into separate trial rooms. Rebecca immediately runs to Jughead and sits beside him. She senses the sudden change of his mood but says nothing, just lays her head on his arm.

A while later, Jughead still in his thoughts about Betty, Veronica comes out of the trial room.   
She is wearing a dress, the kind that suits formal parties. Looking at her, all thoughts of Betty are discarded from his brain. His back straightens as he gapes at her, wide-eyed. Looking at his reaction, Veronica smooths down the dress nervously with her palms. He doesn't even realise when Betty walks out of the trial room. His eyes still glued to Veronica, he says,“Wow! Veronica, you look so...alluring.”   
Betty just stands there, listening to him complementing her in a dazed voice.   
“Thank you!” Veronica says and giggles a little, she turns to Rebecca, “What do you think, Rebs?”  
“You look pretty, mama!” she says and runs up to hug Veronica.  
Jughead gets snapped out of his daze and he immediately looks at Betty.  
He expects the guilt to hit him but it doesn't and he feels guilty for not feeling guilty.   
He looks at Betty apologetically but her eyes remain empty of emotions.


	10. Queen

"What is this?" Veronica asks Jughead, holding up the huge box, as they receptionist bills their items.  
"Just a video game." he answers with a shrug, still wondering why Betty was so irritated at him.  
"Since when does Jughead Jones play video games?" she asks, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.  
He turns to look at her with a smirk.  
"Well, you should start getting to know me more." he said.  
"I try, I do but your immensely cocky ass doesn't allow it." she says with sass.  
He gapes at her with wide eyes and he feigns hurt.  
"Hey Betts, are you coming along for dinner? Jughead has promised to make some of his special dishes for dinner today." Veronica says, looking behind at Betty.  
Before Betty can answer, Jughead interrupts, "Excuse you, Ms. Lodge but I promised no such thing."  
"But you would be happy to cook for me and Betty, won't you? Or are you going to let me down?" she asks, her tone overdramatic.  
He rolls his eyes but agrees.

•

"So, Betty, how is everything?" Veronica asks, sipping on a glass of wine as the sound of sizzling barbecue echoed in the halls.  
"It's good, I just miss Jughead. Spending time with him." her eyes reflecting hurt.  
Veronica felt confused, Jughead had told her that they did hang out and spend time. She wanted to ask but decided against it.  
"I wouldn't worry if I were you. You two will sort it out, Bughead is endgame, girl." Veronica says and smiles encouragingly.  
Betty gives her a small smile too.  
"Thanks V. So, I guess Juniper, Dagwood and Rebecca will make good friends, right?"  
Veronica laughed, "Yes, definitely, definitely."  
Just then, a loud giggle came from the kitchen and it was followed by the chuckling of another male voice.   
Veronica looked at Betty and rolled her eyes.  
"She has forgotten that she has a mother, nowadays she has been all over Jughead."  
Betty forces out a little fake laugh, trying to deal with the pain in her heart.

•

"The food was delicious Jughead." Veronica says as they sit on the couch after the extremely filling and tasty dinner.  
"I know." he said and smirked. For this, he received an eye roll from Veronica.  
Rebecca was sitting l. Jughead's lap, both her legs on one side of his legs and her head buried in Veronica's phone. Jughead was stroking her dirty blonde hair constantly, without even realising it.   
"Don't you think you should go to sleep now, sweetie? It's your first day tomorrow." Veronica says to her daughter.  
She looks up from the screen and fixes her hope-filled sparkling eyes on her mother.  
"Will Jughead come tomorrow?" she asks.  
"Sweetie, we can't keep Jughead booked all day long. He has work to do."  
Rebecca blinks and then looks up at Jughead, who is already looking down at her.  
"Are you free tomorrow to drop me to school, Jughead?" she asks.  
"Unfortunately, I am not but tell you what, I will pick you up from school, okay?"  
She smiles a huge smile and nods eagerly, "Okay!"   
She jumps up from Jughead's lap, sets the phone on the couch and bids goodnight to everyone there.  
"Good night mama!" she says and pecks Veronica's cheek.  
"Good night, sweetie!" her mother replies.  
"Good night Jughead!" she says and in reply, Jughead high fives her.  
"Good night, princess." he says.  
"Good night, aunt Betty!"  
"Good night, sweetie!" Betty replies.  
And then Rebecca runs off unit her room.

After she is gone, Veronica says, "I thought I was the princess, Jughead.", squinting her eyes at him.  
"

Nah! You're not the princess, you're the queen." he smirks and replies.  
Veronica feels a blush creep into her face as she tries to cool herself down and she looks at Betty, who looks extremely sorrowful. She fee!s guilty for blushing but there is nothing she can do.

Jughead clears his throat and stands up, "Well, I better get going." he says.  
"Yeah, will see you tomorrow! And don't stress yourself out on coming to pick Rebs up. I'll manage it." Veronica says.  
"I'll see, I don't want to disappoint the princess." he says.  
Veronica rolls her eyes playfully, "Well, good night then."  
"Good night, Betts do you want me to drop you off? It's pretty late." he offers.  
"Yeah, I suppose so. Bye, V! Goodnight! Will see you tomorrow morning; I am in charge of dropping the twins."  
"Oh yes! That would be great, I didn't want to be all alone there. Great! Goodnight, bye!"


	11. Fun Plans

Veronica Lodge

Veronica sat in front of her laptop, going through her emails. She was back after dropping Rebecca off to her first day of pre-K. A particular email drew her attention among the other ones. It was a forwarded email from her assistant, Emma. After four years of running 'LODGE', there it was. Finally. 

Her first interview with Vogue. A smile formed on her face, as she read the entire mail with a tinge of pride that she felt for herself. She wanted to jump up and dance, she felt overwhelmed. She has always wanted this. An interview with Vogue. After four whole years. A sense of extreme happiness engulfed her heart. 

There was a small little problem, though. They were calling her today, for a meeting. She didn't know what to do, she didn't have time. She had to pick Rebecca up and there was flight booking to do and he was growing restless. The previous glee on receiving the email was gone and was now replaced by a gnawing feeling. She felt torn between her desires and her duties. She could call Jughead up but she didn't want to burden him but she didn't have a choice. She rubbed her forehead and called Emma for advice. 

Jughead Jones

His coffee lay on his table, getting cooler by the minute but he was too busy typing away on his laptop, the result of a great idea for the plot of his fourth book. His fingers brushed at lightning pace over the keys, a feeling he had dearly missed in the past few months.   
The car ride with Betty yesterday had been a mess. He had tried to get her to tell him the reason for her being so pissed at him but he only got scoffs and a 'you ought to know'. 

Just then his phone pings, and he groans. He took a brief look at the screen to see a text from an unknown number. He squinted, his irritation vanishing, the message read: Hey Jughead! Veronica here. Call me ASAP.  
Noticing that it was from Veronica, his annoyance was now long forgotten. He called her that very minute and the phone was picked almost immediately.

"Hey Jughead! Thank you so much for calling. Are you free right now?" she sounded a little breathless and there was constant ruffling in the background. He grew a little concerned about her.  
"Hey, Veronica, you okay?"  
She laughed a little which eased him up, "Yes, I am alright. Now, are you free today?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I need a huge favour. I have a super important meeting and I need you to pick Rebecca up and look after her for today. I know it is too much to ask for but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me and I have been dreaming of it. And I entered your name as the second guardian this morning when the authorities asked for it. I know I should have asked you before entering your name as her guardian but I didn't think the guardian would be needed so soon. And I-" she was going non stop and her speech was too speedy. Jughead got the idea that she felt bad and guilty for 'burdening' him with her problems. He chuckled and cut her off.  
"Sheesh, Lodge! Slow down, I would love to spend the day with Rebecca. Don't worry. You go slay your meeting, you got this. Do you want me to drop you off to the airport?"  
"Oh my God, Thank you so much Jughead! You don't know how I grateful I am. Thanks, no, I don't need a ride. Thanks again, I'll make it up to you."  
Jughead chuckled again, "We are friends V! Of course, I'd help you. Come on now, you have a meeting to rock! Good luck!" 

She gave him some instructions related to Rebecca.  
"Also, take any of your Identity Cards, okay? They won't let you pick her up otherwise. I can't thank you enough, Jughead."  
He chuckled, "Okay, ID card to be carried. Got it. Call me when you reach okay? Don't forget. Good luck!"  
"Thank you! Bye!"  
"Bye!"   
He set the phone down and a warm fuzzy feeling took place in his heart. Veronica considered him as the other guardian for Rebecca. He was beyond touched, it felt like an honour to him. He smiled and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. 

He switched his phone on and the time displayed was '11.00 am', he was waiting in front of Rebecca's pre-K school and she should be left any minute now. The door opens and out came a plump woman with a bright pink face. Her cheeks flushed as she greeted Jughead, introduced herself as Rebecca's teacher, Jennie, and asked for his ID.  
"Here." he handed her his ID. She examined it and nodded before returning it to Jughead.   
"You are the other guardian of Rebecca Lodge, right? Yes, yes, I'll get her. Wait her please, Mr. Jones." she said and hurried away.  
"Rebecca! Your father is here." he heard her shout from the inside.   
He raised an eyebrow to no one in particular and shook his head with the smallest of smiles on his face.

A confused faced Rebecca walked outside and was about to ask Me. Jennie, who her 'father' was but instead spotted Jughead and leapt up. Watching her reaction, he too felt thrilled.  
"Jughead!" she ran to him, trying to stop her little bag from tumbling down. He crouched down, ready for the incoming hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and a let out a little muffled, "You came!"   
He laughed, "Yeah champ! I came!"   
He pulled away and swiftly lifted her up.  
She looked behind him with a searching look,"Where is mama?"   
"Your mama had some last minute work, so she had to go."   
"Oh, so am I coming with you?" she asked hopefully.  
"You are." he grinned and continued, "How was your first day?"   
"I had a lot of fun. I missed my New York friends at first but I made one or two friends here too. Bye Ms. Jennie!" the latter part was when she realised that Jughead had started walking out to the car and she immediately bid her teacher goodbye.  
"Bye Rebecca!" her teacher's voice came.   
"She taught me how to draw fruits. You should see the apples I drew." she continued and ended on a proud note. Jughead chuckled and noticed that she got all the little pride and ego from her mother.   
"Yeah? Well, you should teach me too." he said as he set her in the front seat of the car.  
"I will." she replied, with a little amusement when he settled into the driver's seat.  
"Done. But before that, are you hungry?"  
"Yes, very." she answered, her voice painted with a little shyness. He turned his gaze from the road and looked at her for a split second.  
"Okay, well, what do you want to have? And don't be shy, we are friends aren't we?"  
"Yes, we are friends. I was thinking about the sandwich house you pointed out the day we were going for lunch." she said, still a little shy.  
"Well, then, let's go there!" Jughead said.

They reached the sandwich house, all the while making fun plans for their day together. They entered the little restaurant and were soon interrupted by the one and only...


	12. I knew it!

Jughead Jones

“Betts? Hi! Uh...what-what are you doing here?” Jughead asked as he saw Betty making her way to him. He was confused to see her here, at this time of the day. Rebecca was there with him, holding his hand with her tiny little one.   
“He Juggy, I am here for some coffee. What are you doing here? With Rebecca that too?” he sensed a little something in his voice when she spoke of Rebecca. Something unpleasant. He ignored it for the time being but it still nagged him a little.   
“Veronica had a meeting, out of town so she left Rebecca with me.” he answered with a smile.  
She gave him a tight lipped smile.  
“So, how is the book getting along?” she asked him.  
“Actually, my writers block has improved. I got a lot of ideas since Rachel returned back to Riverdale.” he grinned, referring to the character of Veronica in the book.  
Betty gave him a clearly forced smile and he was about to ask her what was wrong but just then he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down and met hazel eyes.  
“Can I go see the menu?” Rebecca asked.  
“

Of course. I'll meet you at that table, okay? In the far corner.” he smiled at her, pointing at the table on the right end.  
“Okay!” she said and ran to the counter.  
“Would you like to join us, Betts?” Jughead asked as he started walking to the table.  
“Uh..yeah. Can I ask you something?”  
“Yeah, what is it?”   
“Do you feel like Veronica just came and is already asking you to look after her daughter. It is a little too much. I love her and love that she is back but...” she trailed off.   
Jughead nodded, understanding Betty's question and then said, “No, no, I don't feel like she is burdening me. She is so young and already has a daughter. It is too much for her to handle. She just has a lot on her plate. You should have heard how guilty and apologetic she sounded on the phone. Plus, I love her daughter, so I don't mind.” he shrugged.  
He noticed her face flinch at the mention of Veronica's daughter but he knew well than to ask. If Betty needed to tell him anything, she would say it directly. 

Rebecca was back with two menu cards in her hand as she handed one to him and one to Betty.   
“Don't you want to have a look?” Jughead asked quizzically.  
“No, I already decided.” she answered.  
“Oh is that so? Smart.” he remarked and his eyes trailed through the menu.  
He scooted closer to the wall, so that Rebecca could slide in beside him and across from Betty.   
The waiter came along and Jughead placed their orders. Betty wasn't hungry so she just ordered a chai tea whereas, Jughead and Rebecca ordered sandwiches and milkshakes. 

Betty and Rebecca seemed to be getting along, or so Jughead thought. He was confused about how Betty felt of Veronica and Rebecca, considering she winced at any of theirs mentions. She restated all the same facts of her first day of pre-K, the same points she had told Jughead.

In the end, when Rebecca was too absorbed in slowly devouring the crust of the bread, Betty spoke, “I miss me and you, Juggy. I miss you, your kisses.”  
He said nothing, just took her hand from the table and kissed it. When he did that, he heard a giggle from beside him. He grinned and turned to look at Rebecca, whose hand was on her mouth as she tried to control her laughter. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. 

“What are you laughing at?” he playfully and tickled her. Laughter bubbled up from inside her. He felt like they were bonding really good. 

Soon, they were back in the car but this time, Betty was tagging along. Because Rebecca wanted to sit in front, Betty was sat in the back seat. “Aunt Betty and I have a little work to do. So, till we do that you can watch the television and freshen up, okay? After that, we will have lots of fun, okay?” Jughead asks, while focusing on the road.  
“Okay. Can I call mama?” she asks.  
“Mama will be on the plane right now. She will call us when she lands. Do you miss her?”  
“A little. In New York, whenever she went for meetings, Aunty Emma would look after me.” he nodded.  
Just like that, talking and laughing, they reached Jughead's house.

“Wow! Your house is beautiful, Jughead!” Rebecca exclaimed.  
“Well thank you, Ms. Lodge.” he said and tipped an imaginary hat. She giggled and held his hand, trying to balance herself as she was trying to put on her bag. 

•

Jughead closed his laptop, done with his work and looked back at Rebecca who was watching Tom and Jerry on the couch, letting out silent laughs every once in a while. He understood that she was trying to be as silent as she could because Betty and him were working. Even the volume of the TV was low, he doubted if she could even hear the sounds of the animations. She was very understanding for her age. Well, he didn't really expect anything else from the Veronica Lodge's daughter. 

He walked to her and sat beside her, grabbing the remote and increasing the volume. Her eyes widened and she said, “Aunty Betty is still working, Jughead!” she was, kind of panicking.  
He chuckled on how similar she was to Veronica, frantic for the smallest of things, being selfless. He handed the remote to her and waited for her to lower the volume.  
He leaned forward and asked, “Want to play a video game?” he was uncertain as she was a girl and girls usually like dolls but he still asked her.  
“Yes! The kind with guns!” she said, clapping her hands. He was surprised and a little proud of Rebecca.  
“Lucky for you, I have a great game with lots of guns.” he grinned.  
From the TV unit drawer, he pulled out a box full of controllers and game sets.   
He handed a controller to Rebecca, set one aside for himself, connected the game to the TV and sat back beside Rebecca.

His character was already chosen, so he went through the character list, for Rebecca to choose from. She points at one character with brown hair and armour like Wonder Woman's.  
“Nice choice. What should I name your character?” Jughead said.  
“Ummm...Burger Woman!” she said.  
“Oh no! Why didn't I think of that!?” Jughead said dramatically as Rebecca laughed at him. He placed a hand on his chest and started the game.

He was more focused on Rebecca's determinated posture than on the game. She was leaning forward, her elbows placed on her knees, her eyebrows were creased close together in concentration and her tongue was slightly poking out from the corner of her mouth. He couldn't believe how similar she was to Veronica, especially since she wasn't her daughter by blood. Veronica had raised her well. 

He concentrated back on the game and noticed that Rebecca was a little ahead of him. He could easily get past her since he had boosts but he decided against it and let her win. She was joyous after winning, she had also done a little victory dance after. Betty was also done with her work by the time Jughead and Rebecca were done playing.  
She had taken a picture of Rebecca and Jughead, for Veronica's sake despite the agonizing feeling it had on her. She didn't want her problems to come between her and Veronica.

•

They were done with their dinner, Rebecca was lying in her stomach on the floor and was colouring in her book. Veronica had called a long while ago, as soon as she had landed and had again apologised to Jughead for 'burdening him with her problems'. He and Betty were just chatting, slowly running out of topics to talk about. Before they could completely run out of topics to talk about, Jughead got up and lied down beside Rebecca, grabbing a few crayons in the process.   
“May I?” he asked Rebecca while pointing at the other side of the page.  
“Of course, Jughead.” she answered wholeheartedly.   
He couldn't help but smile at the little girl, who had gone back to colouring her country house. He took a good look at his picture, they were dolphins. Three dolphins playing around in the water. He was lying on his stomach, his leg stretched out behind him, replicating Rebecca's position. 

He started colouring the dolphins and ended up colouring one of the dolphins black, one purple and one pink. Rebecca, too, was done with her red and yellow country house. She looked at his completed picture and then looked at his face, trying to understand the colour system. She blinked at him with a blank expression which made Jughead laugh a little with embarrassment. A child was judging him. He had always felt intimidated by the Lodge women: Hermione, Veronica and now, apparently, Rebecca too. 

Suddenly, she erupted in fits of laughter. He felt a little relieved.  
“Who colours dolphins black?” she asked him, trying to control herself from laughing.  
“Hey! I didn't laugh at yours!” he playfully protested.  
“That's because her color choice is sensible, Juggy.” Betty laughed and told him. 

He fake scowled, “Hmph!” and sat up on the couch. Rebecca may have felt bad for laughing at his colouring because she took the book, climbed onto the couch and held Jughead's arm while placing the book on his lap.  
“It is nice, Jughead.” she said. Jughead didn't say anything, wanting to see what she would do next.   
She grabbed a green crayon from the floor, “This is Rebecca,” she said pointing at the purple dolphin, “This is mama,” she said pointing at the pink dolphin with her crayon, “and this is Jughead!” she said putting he crayon pointer in the black dolphin. She looked around and saw Betty, she quickly took her crayon and drew a little, clumsy green dolphin. Then, pointing at it, she said, “This is aunt Betty!” 

Jughead and Betty looked at her with melted hearts and Jughead hugged her. After pulling apart, she rubbed her eyes and said, “I am sleepy.”  
“Well, let's get to bed.” he said and swiftly picked her up.  
In the guest bedroom, he laid her down on the bed, and whispered a nice little 'goodnight'. He was going to peck her forehead but she held his hand and stopped him. 

Her eyelids were drooping and she looked on the edge of sleep. He looked at her questioningly.  
She spoke with a small smile, “You let me win, didn't you?”   
He was shocked, amazed and definitely too astonished to speak. Looking at his lack of words and a shocking reaction, she giggled.  
“I knew it."


	13. Chapter 13

Rebecca's grip on his arm was loose, still in daze, he managed to free himself from her hold. He pecked her forehead lightly and walked out of the room.

How? His did she know that he had let her win? Wow!   
The similarity between Rebecca and Veronica was incredible. He took a deep breath, he missed laughing with Veronica and reminiscing about old memories and it had been only one day.

He walked out to see Betty examining the green dolphin, the Betty dolphin, with tears in her eyes. He walked to her and hugged her, the feeling felt alien to him, she let the book fall onto the couch and he muttered, “She is precious, isn't she?”   
“She is.” she answered.  
He pulled back and looked at her, “I thought you didn't like her and Veronica.”  
She let out a sad chuckle, “I do, I love them but it's something else and...Jughead, this is not the time. Okay?” she wiped her tears and put a smile on her face.  
“So, when is Veronica coming back to town?” she asked.  
“I don't know, she herself didn't know for how long the meeting would last. Maybe tomorrow.” he said.  
Just then, the bell rang. He looked back to the guest bedroom, hoping the sound hadn't woken Rebecca up. But there was no noise from the room, so he slowly went forward to open the door. 

Outside stood Veronica, looking like a total smoke show in Jughead's opinion. If this is how she dressed everyday for office, her colleagues were blessed for having the opportunity to see her everyday. He sucked a breath in. The plaid October vibes of her dress in March was something only Veronica Lodge could pull off. It was classy, fashionable, looked pretty comfortable and it of course suited her. Everything suits Veronica, this was a lesson he had learnt a long long time ago. 

There was a huge, never before seen, smile on her face. And for the first time, he knew she had let her walls down. He was blatantly checking her out, he felt ashamed but his body was out of his control. A small little suitcase lay close behinds her. Really though, the October vibes in March...only Veronica Lodge could pull it off. Only her. And he would keep repeating this in his head till the time he was no longer surprised by the fact that only she could do that. 

He realised he had been staring for a long while now, when he heard Veronica softly say, “Hey, can I come in?”   
He quickly moved to the side, “Yes of-of course.” he mentally cursed himself for stuttering. Veronica smiled and came in. She set the suitcase near the corner wall.  
Jughead spoke up, “How was your meeting?” he knew the answer the moment he had opened the door but he loved the way Veronica's eyes widened with excitement of telling him everything when he asked this question.   
She opened her mouth to answer but her phone rang. And just like that, her business demeanor, her guard, was back up. She put on a small clever smile and looked at the screen. Her features relaxed after looking at the name on the screen, Jughead got the idea that it was someone she knew well. And it was.  
“Hey Emma!” she greeted on the phone and she held up a finger at Jughead, mouthing that it won't take long. He smiled and motioned to her to take her time. She smiled and continued her conversation.  
“Thank you, I can't believe it either. It wouldn't have happened if not for you Ems. Thank you.” she smiled a lovingly as she spoke to her assistant.   
“Of course, of course, I'll call you later, just reached Riverdale. Yeah?”  
“Good night!” she cut the call and smiled at Jughead. 

“Well?” Jughead said.  
“I, after all these years of hoping, got an interview with Vogue! The Vogue!” she exclaimed and he noticed that she was trying hard not to completely freak out.   
“Oh my God!” Betty slowly gasped from behind him. Veronica looked at her, happy tears rimming her eyes. She surged forward and Betty tightly.  
This was the moment he truly believed that B and V were back together. They pulled apart and Veronica's hands clutched Betty's as if trying to process everything.   
“They said that they would love to have me and they loved my ideas and that the newest issue of their magazine will have my interview in it!” she said, tears leaving her eyes.

She looked at Jughead and immediately hugged him.   
“Thank you, Jughead, I mean, if you hadn't agreed to looking after Rebecca for today, I would have cancelled and this would have never happened. Thank you!” she exclaimed into his shoulder.  
He didn't say anything, being too captivated by the vanilla scent of hers which had subtle but strong hints of amber and musk. He was genuinely happy to see her so thrilled. It was a huge milestone for her. And she was his friend, how couldn't he be happy that his friend would have an interview with one of the largest magazines. She pulled back, the huge smile not leaving her gorgeous face. She wiped her tears away and tried to pull of her plaid coat but Jughead was already there.

He placed a hand on the shoulder stitch, where the fabrics met and helped her take it off, his fingers brushed just the slightest on the bare soft skin of her neck.

Veronica Lodge

The way his knuckles brushed sincerely across her skin, she felt a jolt in her stomach but she was too jolly to be bothered by it. He pulled the coat of her arms and hung it on the coat hanger by the wall. She knew it was about time she returned back to her usual self, the one who didn't let herself feel vulnerable or look vulnerable. 

She gave a small smirk and said, “Great taste, Jones. Everything is perfectly mixed and matched. And the coat hanger, beautiful!” she said.  
Jughead put a hand on his heart dramatically and looking at Betty said, “Oh my God, Betty! I have been blessed! The Veronica Lodge likes my taste! We have been blessed, Betty!”   
Veronica blushed but hid it well (or so she thought) with the playful roll of her eyes.  
“Where is Rebecca?” she asked, looking at Jughead.  
“She is fast asleep.” he answered proudly.  
“Is that so? Well, I am impressed, Jones.” she said with a smirk.  
“She is in the guest bedroom.” he said, pointing to the closed door of Rebecca's room.  
Veronica nodded with a smile and walked to the door of the guest bedroom.  
She slowly opens the door, careful to make no sound.  
She sees her sleeping in her morning clothes, cuddled up in a white blanket. Veronica smiles and runs a hand through Rebecca's hair before closing the door and leaving.

“Thank you so much, you two!” she exclaimed to Jughead and Betty.  
Jughead rolled his eyes, “Stop thanking us already, Lodge.”   
Veronica giggled and nodded.   
They talked for a while about all they had done. She felt glad, knowing that Jughead and Betty were getting along with her daughter.

“I will get going, then. It's late.” Betty said as she picked her bag and walked to the door.  
“Bye B! Have a good night!” Veronica said with a smile.  
“You too, V, good night! Bye Jughead!” she smiled and left.

“So, I should get going too, I guess.” Veronica said, looking for Rebecca's bag, so they could leave before it is too late.  
“It is too late, Ron and Rebecca is already asleep.” Jughead protested but Veronica was trying hard to get a grip on herself. He called her 'Ron' and it didn't seem in the least bit weird. It, in fact, felt perfectly natural.  
“But-” she started to argue back but was cut off when he held her hands.  
“Stay the night, Veronica.” he was looking deep into her eyes and it sent shivers down her body.  
“Stay the night.” he repeated.


	14. Pew Pew Pew

Jughead Jones

He lay on the bed of his room, thinking what had gotten into him. He had asked Veronica to stay the night. Currently, she was in the bathroom, changing into her pajamas. His heart was beating, nice and fast, against his chest. Something had gotten into him, and he asked Veronica to stay with him. He knew there was only one guest bedroom, that too with a single bed, at his house and that meant that Veronica would either have to sleep with him on his bed or he would have to sleep on the couch. But that had been one of the things to motivate him to ask her to stay the night in the first place. He sighed loudly.

He heard the familiar clacking of the handle of the bathroom door and out came Veronica. She wore a pink silk pajama set, including of a button down and a pair of shorts. Her head was ducked low, as she fumbled with the hair tie and in a minute, her raven hair was up in a bun.

“So, I was thinking, I will take the couch and you can sleep peacefully on the bed. Okay?” she said as her chocolate eyes met his.   
“Sweet of you to think that I would actually let you sleep on the couch. I am taking the couch and you, my good friend, are sleeping here.” he said.  
“Jughead, no. Look, you were with Rebecca the whole day. It had to have been exhausting. You need a good night's sleep. You have done more than enough for me already.”   
“That's exactly what friends are for, Veronica!” he protested. 

She sighed and looked down, he knew her brain was trying to come up with any other possible solution. She looked up, through her eyelashes and eyed the bed, judging it. He knew what she was thinking. But he was the first one to voice the idea that seemed too preposterous to them in them moment.

“If you are fine with it, we can share.” he said cautiously.  
“Are you fine with it?” she questioned him instead.  
“I guess, I don't see any other option.” he said, trying to sound cool.  
“Well, I suppose so.” she said.  
He exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding.   
He took a pillow and put it in between as a divider. He saw Veronica's face form into a small smile, her eyes, an ocean of wisdom and knowledge.  
“Ah! The classic pillow wall. It never really works, does it?” she asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood as she climbed onto the other side of the bed.   
It was a rhetorical question, not to be answered.   
He chuckled and smirked back at her.  
“Are you sleepy?” she asked him.  
“No, surprisingly I am not.” he answered.  
“Good, because I am not sleepy either. Let's talk.” she said.

And they did talk. They talked about how her interview had been, about how Jughead and Rebecca got along perfectly well, about how tedious the exchange of flights had been, about how Rebecca knew Jughead had let her win, about how excited she was to be working with Vogue and about how extremely happy and proud he was of her. 

By the end, she was hugging the dividing pillow, her chin resting on the fluffy material and her eyes looking into the distance.

“I guess we better sleep. Rebecca has school tomorrow.” Veronica said with a yawn.  
“Yeah, we better.” he said and leaned down to reach the lights on his side of the bed.  
Before switching the lights off, he looked at her to wish her good night but she was already fast asleep. He chuckled and shook his head and switched the lights off.

•  
Veronica Lodge

Veronica woke up with a gasp. The mom inside her, kicked in and without even checking her surroundings, she started panicking. She kept mumbling, “Shit, shit, shit, shit...”  
She hurled around and spotted her phone, she clicked it open and it just confirmed her fear. She was late. She had to drop Rebecca to school, it was only her second day, and she was late. She hated herself, in the moment.   
She walked out of the room, completely exhausted, and walked to the guest bedroom but was stopped when Jughead's voice.  
“Where are you going?” he asked her.  
“I woke up late and now, Rebecca is late for school.” she said.  
Jughead chuckled, “I already dropped her.”   
Her eyes widened, had she heard him right?  
“You did?” she asked, disbelief dripping her tone.  
“I did.” replied.  
“Oh my God, Jug! Thank you!” she said.  
She went on her tip toes and hugged him tightly. She was so glad that she had Jughead to help her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands curled in behind her back.   
“How though? What about her clothes and everything?” she asked him, once they pulled apart.  
“We made a small stop at the mall.” he said.  
“Jughead...you shouldn't have! Oh God, thank you so much! I don't know what-” and just like yesterday, she was once again cut off but this time, by Jughead shushing her.

Jughead Jones

“Shhh..” he said, and placed a finger against her lips, feeling the plush soft skin that covered her lips. It made his heart beat a little faster. He quickly pulled away and said with finality, “Don't thank me, Lodge. Rebecca means a lot to me too, okay?”   
“Yeah? Well, than-” she stopped herself mid sentence and laughed a little and Jughead joined in.  
Yep, this is exactly what he missed, laughing at her, laughing along with her.   
“I will get ready quickly and be out of your hair.” Veronica said and walked towards the master bedroom and Jughead followed closely behind.  
“Don't you want to stay for breakfast?”  
“No, I'll get going. You have done more than enough already.”  
He rolled his eyes.  
They entered the room, Jughead leaned against the door frame as Veronica glanced at the bed.  
“Huh! I was wrong, the pillow wall did work.” she said and laughed.  
“It did.” he said, smirking. 

•  
A week later

It had been a week since Veronica had been here. It would take everything in him to not go to her house everyday. But he would start his morning by giving her a call. He would ask her about her schedule for that day and would exchange a word or two with Rebecca. 

Today, after a whole week, he decided to go to her house and greet her. He knew she didn't have plans today and Rebecca too had a holiday, so he himself had made a few plans. So here he was in the elevator, on his way to the seventh floor, with a few little sunflowers in his hand. 

“Hey, Jug! What are you doing here?” she asked him out of surprise.  
“Good morning, Ms. Lodge. I am here to kidnap you and the little champ for one day.” he joked.  
“Oh my! Should I be scared?” she asked.  
He pretended to think, “Mmm..you will have to decide that for yourself ma'am.”   
He reached down to peck her hand, while maintaining eye contact with her.   
She chuckled, “Wow! You are really into this.” she said, amazed.  
“I am.” he said and continued, “Now, where's the little Burger Woman?”   
“I am here!” a voice came.  
The voice brought a huge smile on his face.

Rebecca came running and abruptly stopped a foot away from him. She stood upright and gave him a salute. Jughead understood what she was trying to do. In the start of their video game, the players had to salute and shake hands. He set the sunflowers in his pocket and gave her a salute. She grinned and put her hand in front of her for him to shake and he did shake her little hand. She then pointed a finger gun at him and said, “Pew, pew, pew.”   
He put a hand to his chest and dramatically fell on his knees.   
Rebecca giggled, marking the end of their little play, and ran forward to hug him.  
He ruffled her hair, “How have you been little lady?”   
“I have been fine, I missed you.” she said against his jacket.   
“I really missed you too and this is why we are going to the beach today!” he said and looked at Veronica who was looking at them with an affectionate smile.


	15. Melt Away

Jughead Jones

After the two girls had packed their bags with a few things, they were off to the beach. Veronica's eyes were closed and leaning against the headboard of the car seat and Rebecca was in her own world, watching Tom and Jerry in Veronica's phone. With the two girls sleeping, Jughead got time to think of the wonderful feeling he had had when his lips had touched her soft knuckles. Reliving the kiss, he wanted to just drift off and close his eyes, wanting the memory to never fade away. 

Veronica opened her eyes the moment the city noise faded and they entered the little forested, quiet area.   
"Hey, thank you for planning this getaway. I really needed."   
"No problem. Tough week?" he asked her.  
"Yeah, after the Vogue news, many new clients are wishing to invest in LODGE and I have to attend all of their meetings. Even though the meetings are online, it still becomes hectic, you know." she said.  
He nodded.  
"Ugh.. enough about me; How is your book coming along?"  
"I no longer have a writer's block, so I am going to say that it's coming along great." he said.  
"Hmm..I see, the return of Rachel, along with her ever mysterious daughter is being written down, isn't it? And I am guessing, that it will cause a rift between her and Mary?" she asked. 

Jughead's eyes widen, that was exactly what the base of the plot was! Mary, as in Betty, would have a problem with Rachel not being in touch with her and this time, he was also planning to create a love triangle between Rachel, Mary and Jones, which again, would cause a rift between Rachel and Mary. 

"Oh my God, where were you all my life? I would have loved to have this detective side of you during the Jason murder. Yes, that is exactly what is being written. I ask myself, 'Will I always be intimidated by the Lodge women? When will it stop?'. Let me tell, you it doesn't stop. You are a miracle, Veronica. A fucking miracle." 

Veronica Lodge

The way Jughead had said all that, it was so genuine. She intimidated him. She couldn't help but wonder if he had ever called Betty a miracle. She could feel the colour rise in her cheeks, a dark and ugly red. She bit her lip and looked away, chuckling while she was at it because Jughead would be waiting for her to response.  
"I am no miracle, Jones. Far from it really." she said.  
"Keep telling yourself that. One day, you will sprout white wings like an angel's, then don't come to me. Miracle, mark my words."  
His words were having an effect on her. An effect she didn't understand and it pissed her off that she couldn't get a hold of herself. But a small part of her loved it too.   
She couldn't believe how charming Jughead had become, being charming had become a part of him. She had noticed this the very first time she had met him again. He had a certain air of confidence about himself. And she decided to gift him back by voicing that part of her thoughts.  
"For the record, you are quite a charm yourself."  
He chuckled.  
Those chuckles that sent waves crashing into her stomach.

•

The sand escaped from between her toes as she walked around on the fine ochre ocean of these little particles. She had removed her clothes and was now, in her orange bikini. Jughead too was undressing himself and was soon in step with her, wearing his red trunks. He was handsome, underneath all those layers of clothing. Rebecca was already near the wet sand and was clumping it to form balls of sand. 

Jughead Jones

Veronica was ready, in her beachwear. It gave him a view of her perfect body and of hugged all her curves at just the right places. He found himself wondering if the skin above her abdomen was just as soft as it looked. He immediately regretted thinking such thoughts and reminded himself of Betty. Thinking of Betty, brought him back to his little bubble of reality. 

"Well, I am going off to build a castle with the little kiddo." Jughead said, excitedly.  
"I am staying right here, on this beach chair." she said, placing her hand on the wooden permanent fixture.  
He ran off towards Rebecca, "Want to build a castle with me?" Jughead asked her.  
"Yes! I thought you would want to sleep with mama." she said, pointing at Veronica, who was lying on the beach chair, sunglasses on her eyes and a bottle of sunscreen in her hands.   
Jughead looked down and blushed, the way she had framed the sentence, sleep with mama.   
He took a deep breath and felt the salty sea air enter his nostrils, he took a look at Veronica, who was spreading the sunscreen all over her body. He felt bummed. Why did he have to come to Rebecca so early. If only he would have stayed with Veronica a little longer, it would have been him spreading the sunscreen on her. 

He sighed and diverted his attention to Rebecca.   
He crouched down and started collecting lumps of sand in his hand and piled it up on the ones Rebecca had collected.  
"Why didn't you visit this entire week?" Rebecca asked him as she started to smoothen their 'castle' out.  
"I wanted to, but I had work, Becks." and he didn't want to seem desperate.  
"Auty Cheryl calls me that too!" she said.  
Jughead smiled at her.

The end result was a hill-like heap of sand.  
"Let's make doors, one from your side, one from mine." Rebecca said.  
Jughead knew what she meant. With his hand, like rabbit digs a burrow, he started digging in through the hill structure.  
Rebecca did the same from the other side. He knew their hands would meet any moment now. He was excited to see her reaction.

He felt a soft little living thing and he looked at Rebecca's face. She felt a huge calloused hand too. She gasped and held his finger.  
"Jughead, is that you?" she knelt down to look through the passageway that they had made.   
He too ducked his head low and met her eyes. She looked up with amazement and the way she smiled, made him grin too. 

He got up and shrugged the sand off of himself.   
"I will go join mama now, she has been alone for too long, okay?"  
"Okay!" she answered cheerfully.

Before going to Veronica, he walked to the little bar on the corner and got two martinis for him and Veronica. 

"Hey! May I join you good lady?" he asked when he got to her.  
She removed her sunglasses and looked at him, "Hey Jughead!" she sat up a little and took one of the martinis that he handed her.  
"Scoot over." he said to her.  
She scowled, "There are literally hundreds of beach chairs! Find one for yourself!" she protested.  
"They are far away. How am I supposed to talk to you from a distance?" he argued back.  
She groaned and scooted to the very edge of the beach chair.   
He joined her, their bodies sticking close together.  
"My feet hurt." she complained and shook her feet.  
"Why? I was the one crouching for so long, you have just been lying her." he said.  
"Remind me again, why I let you here, beside me?" she said snarkily.  
"Oh you know, because 'I am quite a charm myself'." he smirked, repeating her words from earlier.  
She smirked and gasped and playfully hit his bare arm. That tiniest of touches made his heart beat faster.  
Before they could continue, Rebecca came running towards them.  
"I cannot decorate it! There are only sticks and leaves here!" she scowled.  
Jughead remembered those sunflowers.  
"One second, Veronica, hand me that bag." he pointed to his bag in which he had kept his clothes.  
Veronica gave him the bag and he pulled out the sunflowers from it. He kept one aside and passed the other ones to Rebecca.  
"Wow! Thank you Jughead!" she said and ran off. 

He took the other sunflower, the one he had kept aside. His heart started beating faster. He turned and looked at Veronica intently.   
"And this," he held up the little yellow flower, "is for you." he completed.  
He leaned in slightly and placed the sunflower in hair, just above her ear.  
He leaned back, proud of his work on her.   
She was smiling a sweet, affectionate smile at him, a smile that had just started to melt him away.


	16. Parasite

"You know, I have never been to a beach before." Veronica dropped the fact randomly in between their conversation.  
Jughead turned to look at her, his eyes looked as if they were going to pop off their sockets any minute. Veronica gave him an eye roll, "Jughead, you are overreacting." she said playfully.  
"Like, never? Really?!" he continued despite Veronica's eye rolls.  
"No." she said, slightly embarrassed now.  
"Well, what are you lying here for? At least, take the full experience, Lodge!" he held Veronica's hand and pulled her up.  
"We are getting into the water, and getting all wet and we are going to have fun, like five year olds. Okay?" Jughead said with finality.  
Veronica smiled, "Okay boss." she replicated his tone.  
He gave an approving nod and ran forward, still holding her hand and Veronica had no choice but to follow him.he left her hand when the reached the water.

Veronica stepped into the ocean, her feet feeling the nice cool feeling as they came in contact with the bright blue-green water. The saline scent became stronger in this part. She looked over at Jughead, who was looking at her with amusement. She gave him a nod and he continued walking further deep into the ocean. While she was only ankle deep, he had already moved further where the water reached his knees. 

She quickly walked to him. She noticed that he was lost in deep thought, his eyes gazing at the slowly setting sun. She splashed a little water to his back.   
"Hey!" He grinned and greeted her.   
"Lost in your poetic thoughts?" she asked him and walked to his side.  
"Hmm." he hummed and slung his left hand across her left shoulder. His elbow fitting in perfectly with her head, the rest of his arm slung gown and the tips of his fingers brushed the bare wet skin under her breasts. The small contact set her skin to fire. She wondered if it was because of her sexual inactivity in the past three years. She rid herself of the sinful thoughts in her brain and focused on Jughead.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" he gave a small jerk of his head toward the sunset.  
"It is." she answered taking a look at the scene in front of her. Till now, she had never realised the beauty of the nature's bounty, the little things that had surrounded her since she was a kid. She had taken it for granted but now Jughead opened her eyes to it's humble glory. 

She couldn't bask under it's beauty for long. Jughead's finger movement distracted her a lot. She exhaled a ragged breath, not being able to resist swatting his hand away. Instead, she brought up her left hand and played with his fingers, so that they were no longer teasing the skin above her ribs.   
She felt him look at her, the moment she started fiddling with his fingers but he looked back up without any questions. She was glad for that, for the fact that he didn't ask her unnecessary questions. After all, it was nothing to do with him, it was just her sexual frustration getting the best of her. She didn't want him to get wrong ideas and ruin this new born friendship of theirs. 

The tips of his fingers were rough at the tips and going a little further, they were soft, like hers. His hands reminded her of his struggles growing up. Those struggles had made him the pleasant and charming man he was today. She was about to lightly set her head on his bare shoulders but just then, she heard a 'mama' echo through the saline air. 

Both of them turned around, Jughead removing his arms from her shoulder. In the distance she spotted a running Rebecca. She wouldn't be able to reach the two of them, as they were deep into the ocean for her to come, so Veronica started walking towards Rebecca who was slowing down with cautiousness. 

Jughead mounted from beside her and ran towards the little girl, swooping Rebecca in his arms. Her giggle echoed and it could be heard clearly by the very glad Veronica. Veronica knew her daughter was by now very familiar with Jughead and his many ways to make the mother-daughter smile. 

Veronica splashed water playfully at them when she reached them. Jughead smirked at her, and shook the water droplets of his arm.  
“Oh, it is so on, Lodge.” he said.  
Rebecca chuckled.   
“You know I am always up for a challenge, Jones. Rebecca? Whose side are you on?” Veronica joked.  
Rebecca clearly seemed confused, she spoke up, “Jughead!"   
Veronica raised an eyebrow as Jughead grinned and high fived his ally, “Very well, my own troops have betrayed me. No worries, I can handle myself.” Veronica said and splashed the two with water. 

Veronica was clearly winning the little game of theirs and Rebecca was quick to notice that. She jumped out of Jughead's arms and surged forward to hold Veronica's hand while murmuring a guilty, “Mama..” 

Veronica smirked at Jughead, who was looking at Rebecca with fake hurt.   
“Hey! I thought you were on my side!” he said, crossed his arms and turned away from Rebecca. 

Rebecca must have immediately felt upset so she left Veronica's hand and held his instead. Just to keep up the charade and to continue the fun, Veronica said, “Hey! I thought you were with me! Not fair.” she gave Rebecca a scowl. Rebecca sighed and rubbed her forehead, as if she had all the problems in the world. 

She seemed to have come to conclusion as Veronica saw her lift her head up. With the other hand, she held Veronica's hand and brought the two adults closer. 

Veronica smiled a warm smile at her daughter. She looked up and Jughead was already looking at Veronica as if his life depended on it. 

“She is so damn precious, Lodge.” he said as he placed a hand on Rebecca's head and ruffled her hair.   
Veronica couldn't say anything so she just nodded.

In future when she thought about this day. It came to her mind like one of those silhouette paintings she had seen: the child holding the mother and father's hand, their bodies painted black to give the silhouette effect, the sun setting in the background leaving behind the beautiful gradient of the skies.

Those paintings were usually found in the 'perfect family' section, which her family still wasn't. After all, it was just her and Rebecca in the end. No father, no grandparents. Just them. But Rebecca was the life inside Veronica, her life would have been empty without her daughter. And she was grateful. For having her.

And somewhere in her heart, a corner named after a certain Serpent King was making its way into her life. A corner which would surely occupy the whole God damn heart in just a matter of time and she wasn't aware of this right now, but she would do nothing to stop the love parasite named 'Jughead'.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on AO3, so please bare with my mediocre writing. And suggestions and constructive criticism are ALWAYS welcome!!! And Jeronica!!! My ship!! Ah! Hope you like it!


End file.
